À travers les mondes
by Aledane
Summary: Law et Bonney ... Deux êtres destinés à se croiser, quelle que soit l'époque, quel que soit le lieu. Ils s'aimeront à la folie, se haïront jusqu'à la mort, seront frère et soeur, amants ou rivaux, alliés ou ennemis. Mais ils finiront toujours par se rencontrer, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Voici le premier OS d'une looooooongue série ( enfin, j'espère ), qui seront centrés sur Trafalgar Law et Jewelry Bonney. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **La barmaid et le connard.**

Bonney inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Ses doigts se refermèrent lentement sur eux-mêmes, et ses ongles vinrent s'enfoncer dans la paume de ses mains. Une veine commença à palpiter sur son front, tandis qu'elle se mordait les joues pour se retenir d'exploser.

La jeune fille était légèrement, mais alors légèrement, énervée.

Devant elle se dressait le bar de la discothèque où elle travaillait. Il était encombré d'une quantité ahurissante de verres plus ou moins remplis. Mais ça, elle s'en foutait complètement, ce n'était pas elle qui nettoyait.

Son problème portait un sweat noir et un vieux jeans, était proche du coma éthylique et avait l'air de vouloir jouer avec ses nerfs. Il était arrivé en début de soirée et avait passé quatre heures à vider autant de verres que son portefeuille le lui permettait. Bonney espérait pour lui qu'il avait gagné au Lotto avant de venir, parce qu'il y en avait pour une jolie somme.

Les clients et les autres employés étaient déjà partis, et elle aurait bien aimé les suivre. Seulement, l'ivrogne affalé sur le bar devant elle ne semblait pas avoir envie de s'en aller.

Il lui sourit malicieusement, avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres dans un geste extrêmement lent. Il but son Mojito tout aussi lentement, et lui dit d'une voix rendue pâteuse par l'alcool :

« Un autre. »

Pour la cent cinquantième fois de la soirée, Bonney regretta l'absence d'Urouge, le videur. En plus d'être un très bon ami, il avait un certain talent pour virer les emmerdeurs.

La jeune fille prépara rapidement le cocktail de l'abruti et lui tendit son verre en l'accompagnant d'un regard assassin. Il se contenta d'élargir son sourire, faisant monter en flèche l'énervement de la barmaid.

Il ferma les yeux pour déguster sa boisson, toujours avec la même lenteur. Bonney jeta un coup d'œil désespéré à sa montre : 02h54. N'y tenant plus, elle lui lança :

« Vous comptez rester encore longtemps ? Parce que j'aimerais bien rentrer chez moi, là. »

Il leva la tête et afficha une mine amusée avant de lui répondre :

« Vous êtes moins patiente que je le croyais. Je pensais que vous tiendriez au moins une demi-heure de plus. »

Ok, cette fois il était mort.

Bonney contourna le bar, se planta devant lui, et lui envoya son poing dans la gueule. Le coup fut tellement fort qu'il tomba de son tabouret.

La barmaid l'agrippa par le col et se mit à hurler :

« Maintenant tu vas m'écouter, connard ! Je devrais être partie depuis une heure, j'ai encore vingt minutes de route à faire, et j'en ai marre de ta fichue gueule de con ! Alors tu vas payer tes consommations et puis tu vas foutres le camp ! Compris ?! »

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de la fixer d'un regard troublé par l'alcool. Puis il attira brusquement la jeune fille contre lui et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Un ouragan de colère anima la barmaid, qui le repoussa avec rage.

« Dégage, connard ! »

Elle lui asséna une paire de gifles et le poussa à coups de pieds vers la sortie.

« Dégage ! »

Il atterrit brutalement sur le sol bétonné du parking. Bonney lui claqua la porte au nez et s'essuya rageusement la bouche.

« Sale petit connard de merde … »

C'est alors que son regard se posa sur la pile de verres qu'il avait laissé. Ses consommations. Qu'il n'avait pas payées.

Elle rouvrit brusquement la porte. Personne.

« CONNARD ! »


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à tous et à toutes ! Voici le deuxième OS de ce recueil, avec tout mon amour. Je le trouve légèrement guimauve.

Je remercie Toshiro-Hitsugaya222 et MissWalker92 pour leurs reviews, elles m'ont fait chaud au cœur. Et pour répondre à ta question, MissWalker92, le secret de Law est jalousement gardé par Nami, Zoro et lui-même, alors ça va être dur de le découvrir.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **L'Indien et l'exilée.**

Les rideaux transparents venaient effleurer les murs blancs de la chambre, bercés par le vent. Un petit garçon s'agitait dans la pièce, examinant chaque objet comme un orfèvre étudie un diamant.

« Regarde, Bonney ! J'ai trouvé un Hercule ! Tu as vu comme il est gros ? »

Luffy brandissait devant lui l'énorme scarabée qu'il avait trouvé en fouillant dans une collection d'insectes. Un grand sourire éclairait son visage d'enfant, et ses yeux brillaient de joie.

Bonney se détourna de la malle qu'elle était en train de défaire et failli sursauter en apercevant le monstre que son petit frère tenait dans ses mains. Comment un insecte pouvait-il être aussi gros ? C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle voyait un scarabée de cette taille !

Reprenant contenance, la jeune fille s'exclama avec un sourire un peu forcé :

« Oui, il est très beau. Mais j'aimerais bien que tu viennes m'aider, au lieu de toucher à tout. »

Luffy reposa précautionneusement sa trouvaille dans son écrin, puis se saisit d'une pile de vêtements qui paraissait énorme dans ses petits bras. Le petit garçon se leva et se dirigea vers une grande armoire faite d'un bois clair pour y ranger son fardeau.

Sa grande sœur se replongea dans leur malle de voyage pour en extraire le linge qui restait et le replier. Une grande partie des vêtements s'était froissée durant le voyage qu'elle avait entreprit dans le but de quitter l'Angleterre.

La jeune fille sentit sa gorge se serrer. Dire qu'ils ne reverraient plus jamais leur pays ! Qu'elle ne participerait plus jamais aux bals, que Luffy n'irait jamais à Oxford, que …

« Bonney, Bonney ! Tout est rangé ! Je peux aller jouer, maintenant ? »

La bouille pleine d'espoir de Luffy la fit revenir à la réalité. Elle sourit en lui prenant la main et ils sortirent ensemble de la chambre.

Elle posa sur la tête de son frère un chapeau de paille pour le protéger du soleil, avant de se coiffer d'un modèle semblable.

Le couloir au sol couvert de tapis multicolores les mena à un somptueux jardin tout en jets d'eaux et verdure où plusieurs paons se prélassaient déjà. Luffy courut vers eux en hurlant, les faisant s'envoler dans un concert de gloussements indignés.

Bonney aimait bien ce jardin. C'était une des seules choses qui manquaient à Londres. Tous les espaces verts de la ville paraissaient ternes, à la limite du sinistre. Il y avait bien la grande serre botanique, mais par rapport à un vrai jardin, elle faisait pâle figure.

« Law ! »

La voix de Luffy sortit encore une fois Bonney de sa rêverie. Le petit garçon s'était jeté dans les bras d'un homme vêtu d'une tunique brodée qui avait surgit de derrière un arbre. Celui-ci répondit:

« Bonjour, chapeau de paille. »

Le sourire de Bonney s'élargit, et elle s'approcha à pas légers de l'individu qui avait subi les assauts de son frère. Il leva les yeux vers elle, tandis que Luffy s'écartait pour aller courir après un oiseau.

« Vous êtes bien installés, miss ? »

« Oui. Grâce à vous. »

« Ne me remerciez pas. Il était naturel pour moi de vous aider. »

« Merci quand même. »

Ils restèrent pendant quelques instants sans rien dire, dans un silence brisé uniquement par les gargouillements des fontaines et le rire de Luffy. Law finit par demander :

« Londres ne vous manque pas trop, miss ? »

« Ça pourrait aller mieux. »

Il lui sourit.

« Vous allez vous habituer. L'Inde est un pays magnifique. »

« Je sais. », fit Bonney, la voix teintée de regret.

« N'ayez pas cet air triste, miss. Pensez qu'ici, les créanciers de votre père ne viendront pas vous harceler. »

« On voit bien que ce n'est pas vous qui avez dû quitter votre patrie. », marmonna la jeune fille.

Law s'esclaffa :

« J'ai vécu trois ans en Angleterre, miss. Et je vous assure qu'on n'en meurt pas. »

« Si vous le dites. », fit-elle.

Il la prit dans ses bras et lui tapota le dos.

« Le mal du pays va passer, ne vous inquiétez pas. Bientôt vous commencerez une nouvelle vie.»

Elle ne répondit pas, préférant se laisser aller contre lui. Les cris de joie de Luffy lui parvinrent, étouffés par le bruit des fontaines. Un mainate se mit à chanter.

Et elle se sentit heureuse, bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été à Londres.

L'Inde lui tendait les bras.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à tous et à toutes ! Je suis de retour !

Je remercie pour leurs reviews , Toshiro-Hitsugaya222 et Miyakko. Vous me faites vraiment beaucoup plaisir !

En avant toutes !

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **L'étudiante et le tatoueur**

Bonney se savait pleine de défauts, comme la très grande majorité de la population humaine. Elle était gourmande, facilement irritable, et avait un caractère de cochon.

Mais parmi tous ces défauts, celui qui lui causait le plus d'ennuis était son orgueil. Il y avait des jours où la jeune fille n'avait qu'une envie : tordre le cou à cette fichue fierté qui la plongeait dans les pires emmerdes.

C'était justement le cas de cette journée.

Tout avait commencé lors d'une soirée organisée par Kidd, un de ses amis. La fête avait été … arrosée. La bière coulait à flots, et au bout de quelques heures, des paris avaient commencés à être lancés. Kidd (ivre mort), avait pointé Bonney du doigt et s'était exclamé :

« Je parie que tu n'oserais pas te faire mettre un piercing au visage ! »

« Tenu ! », avait-elle répondu, sous les acclamations des autres participants.

Voilà pourquoi elle se retrouvait, en ce samedi d'avril, devant la boutique d'un pierceur-tatoueur dont Kidd lui avait donné l'adresse. Son atelier était situé sur Carlton Street, à quelques rues de Trafalgar Square. Bonney avait pris le bus pour y arriver, et après quelques minutes de recherches, elle avait fini par trouver l'endroit.

Prenant une grande inspiration, la jeune fille actionna la poignée de la porte de verre et entra.

Des néons blancs fixés au plafond éclairaient les murs clairs couverts de photos et le sol carrelé de la boutique. Face à elle, Bonney aperçut un fauteuil pliable, qui ressemblait à ceux qu'utilisaient les dentistes. Sur une table étaient disposés tous les outils d'un tatoueur : machines à tatouer, cartouches d'encres, gants jetables, …

« Vous avez rendez-vous ? »

La jeune fille sursauta et se tourna vers le coin de la pièce d'où provenait la voix. On y avait installé un bureau derrière lequel un jeune homme était assis. Ses bras étaient couverts de tatouages que Bonney n'arrivait pas à distinguer.

Elle lui répondit d'une voix un peu timide :

« Je … Oui, j'ai rendez-vous. Au nom de Jewelry. »

Le tatoueur se leva en lui faisant signe d'aller s'allonger dans le fauteuil et alla chercher ses instruments. Elle posa son sac à terre, au pied du fauteuil et s'exécuta.

Il revint vers elle, et tout en s'asseyant sur un tabouret roulant, lui demanda :

« Tu le veux où, exactement, ton piercing ? »

« Ici », fit-elle en désignant le haut de sa joue droite.

Il se pencha vers elle, et Bonney sentit une boule d'appréhension se former dans son ventre. Elle se promit de faire chier Kidd pendant des semaines pour lui avoir fait subir ça.

L'opération fut brève, mais douloureuse. Elle serra les dents, par fierté. Ses yeux restèrent accrochés aux tatouages de son bourreau. Ils étaient beaux, mine de rien. Un peu abstraits, tracés à l'encre noire. Son regard remonta vers les phalanges du tatoueur, sur lesquelles étaient inscrites les lettres D, E, A, T et H. Death. Inexplicablement, elle trouva que ce mot lui allait bien.

La fraicheur du métal sur sa joue la ramena à la réalité. Le tatoueur se redressa et lui tendit un miroir rond. Bonney examina longuement son reflet, dont la pommette s'ornait d'un petit bout de métal doré. C'était … étrange. Ses doigts vinrent effleurer le piercing, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel.

« Évite de trop chipoter, ça risque de s'infecter. »

Elle leva la tête vers lui, et il continua :

« Faudra désinfecter chaque jour pendant trois mois, et ne l'enlève surtout pas avant la cicatrisation complète. Si jamais ça gonfle, prévient un médecin. »

Il tendit la main vers elle.

« Ça fera cinquante euros. »

En sortant de la boutique, Bonney se retourna. Elle mémorisa l'adresse, et le nom du tatoueur qui était affiché sur la vitrine : Law Trafalgar.

Qui sait, peut-être qu'elle reviendrait ?


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour ! Encore Moi !

Je remercie tous les gens qui sont venu lire, qui on reviewé ou mit ce recueil dans leurs favoris. Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **La veilleuse et l'endormi**

Cela fait vingt quatre heures et tu ne te réveilles pas.

Je suis assise à côté de ton lit. Mon regard va de toi aux écrans, des écrans à toi. J'ai du mal à accepter ce qui s'est passé. Au fond de moi j'espère que ce n'est qu'une des blagues foireuses dont tu as le secret.

Les machines émettent des sons que je n'entendrai jamais. Je ne peux que voir les graphiques colorés qui pulsent au rythme des battements de ton cœur. Lentement. Trop lentement. Je veux que l'adrénaline accélère ces pulsations. Comme tous les jours.

Comme avant.

Cela fait deux jours et tu ne te réveilles pas.

Tes yeux restent clos malgré le passage des heures. J'ai envie de pleurer, mais les larmes ne coulent pas. Comme si j'avais dépassé le stade des pleurs.

Comme si j'étais trop triste pour cela.

Pour moi, tout est silence. Je sais que le bruit des machines brise ce silence, mais ces bip-bip incessants sont trop lourds de sens pour que j'ose les imaginer. Régulier. Trop régulier. Je veux que ton souffle soit saccadé, comme après une course de voile.

Cela fait une semaine et tu ne te réveilles pas.

L'appartement était trop lugubre pour que j'y passe mes journées. En rentrant ce midi après le travail, j'ai failli te crier que j'étais rentrée. Avant de me rappeler que tu n'étais pas là. Alors je suis revenue m'assoir à tes côtés.

Je te raconte ma journée. Peut-être que j'espère que tu réagiras au son de ma voix. Parce que je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir correctement articulé.

L'infirmière entre. Elle m'adresse un bref "bonjour", vérifie le bon fonctionnement des machines et puis s'en va.

Cela fait un mois et tu ne te réveille pas.

Je me suis mise à porter du gris. Cette couleur jure horriblement avec mes cheveux roses, mais elle me semble appropriée à ton état. Entre le blanc et le noir.

Entre la vie et la mort.

Toujours la même infirmière qui vient vérifier les graphiques. Elle doit en avoir vu passer, des gens comme nous. Des gens qui ont vu leurs ailes brisées par une sortie d'autoroute. Cela fait un mois que je ne suis plus montée dans une voiture.

Les larmes refusent toujours de couler. J'ai beau forcer, les pleurs se refusent à moi. Mes collègues s'inquiètent de mon état. Je n'ai pas eu la force de leur raconter. Ils ne savent pas qu'ils remuent le couteau dans la plaie.

Cela fait trois mois et tu ne te réveilles pas.

Le gris de mes vêtements s'assombrit. Je me suis rendue compte que je suis dans le même état que toi. Ni vivante ni morte. Quelque part entre les deux.

Maintenant je sais pourquoi l'infirmière se tait quand elle vient contrôler les machines. Elle se tait parce qu'elle sait que rien de ce qu'elle dira ne me consolera. Ses paroles ne seraient que du sel jeté sur la plaie béante. Elle a l'habitude des gens comme nous.

Dans la chambre d'à côté, il y a un vieil homme. Il reste au chevet de sa femme. Est-ce que je lui ressemblerai, dans des années ? Est-ce que j'ai, moi aussi, ce désespoir dans les yeux ?

Oui. La réponse est oui.

Je suis comme lui.

Cela fait six mois et tu ne te réveilles pas.

La neige est grise. Le ciel est gris. Le monde est gris. Seule ta peau brune n'est pas atteinte par cette grisaille ambiante. Le temps passe, et les souvenirs me reviennent. Toi qui ris. Toi qui boudes. Toi qui soupires. Toi qui grimaces. Ces réminiscences m'apaisent et me brisent en même temps.

Je contemple la poudreuse et d'autres souvenirs sortent au grand jour. Des souvenirs que j'aurais préféré oublier. Des souvenirs qui font mal.

Il ne neigeait pas, ce jour là. Le soleil illuminait l'asphalte. Tu étais sobre, concentré sur la route, et tu respectais les limitations de vitesse. Mais le conducteur de la voiture en face n'était pas comme toi.

Il y a eu un choc. Puis le bruit du métal qui se tord, des vitres qui explosent, des masses qui se heurtent. Le goût du sang dans ma bouche. Mon souffle coupé par l'explosion. Mes yeux qui te cherchent, qui veulent s'assurer que tu vas bien. Mon sang qui se glace dans mes veines.

Et le silence.

Toujours le silence. Je suis condamnée à n'entendre que ce fichu silence.

Cela fait un an et tu ne te réveilles pas.

Ce matin, je suis arrivée à l'hôpital habillée de noir. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, les machines seront débranchées.

Aujourd'hui je te dis adieu. Aujourd'hui commence mon deuil. Aujourd'hui est le dernier jour où je te dirai " je t'aime".

Les sanglots ne veulent toujours pas se faire entendre. Je force, mais non, impossible de verser la moindre larme.

L'infirmière entre, le visage grave. Elle m'adresse un regard désolé. Son bras se lève lentement. Hypnotisée, je fixe ce doigt qui s'apprête à sectionner le fil de ton existence. Je le dévore du regard avec une fascination morbide.

Je devine ce déclic qui signifie pour toi la paix éternelle.

Les graphiques s'éteignent, un à un, doucement, comme s'ils craignaient de me brusquer. Je te prends la main. Au moins une dernière fois. J'ai envie de crier, de hurler ma peine au monde. Je ne suis plus que tristesse et regrets.

Je n'entends pas le cri de l'infirmière. La seule chose que je capte, c'est la pression exercée sur ma main.

Et deux prunelles argentées qui me fixent, avec cette lueur amusée que je connais si bien.

Les larmes coulent.

Tu es réveillé.

your document here...


	5. Chapter 5

Salut à tous et à toutes ! Malgré les examens, malgré les révisions, je poste ! Parce que je suis une folle ! Yeah !

Encore merci à Toshiro-Hitsugaya222 et à , qui me remplissent de joie à chaque fois qu'elles reviewent.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Le prisonnier et la révolutionnaire**

L'eau suinte entre les pierres, creuse le ciment et s'écoule goutte après goutte le long des murs pour venir transformer le sol en gigantesque flaque de boue. Plongé dans le noir, Law ne peut qu'entendre le plic-ploc des gouttelettes qui s'écrasent dans l'eau, et ressentir le froid qui attaque ses membres à travers ses vêtement transpercés.

Il ne sait plus depuis combien de temps il est là. Ça fait longtemps, en tous cas. Des heures. Des jours. Des mois. Des siècles. Il n'en sait rien.

Deux gros cercles de fer rattachés à des chaines entourent ses poignets. Une barbe lui dévore le visage, et la vermine se charge de sa peau. La faim lui creuse le ventre, et il est réduit à laper l'eau boueuse pour ne pas mourir de soif.

Pourquoi est-il là ? Lui-même ne sait plus. Une histoire de paroles prononcées trop haut, qui ont volé jusqu'aux oreilles de gens dangereux.

Il se souvient avoir été étudiant. À la Sorbonne, sans doute. Il lui semble que c'était il y a tellement longtemps … Ses souvenirs vont et viennent à leur guise, sans une once de compassion pour lui.

La seule chose qui reste claire, dans sa tête, c'est le lieu où il se trouve. Dans les entrailles de Paris.

Dans le ventre de la Bastille.

Au loin, on entend des clameurs. Des voix qui montent, qui fusent dans l'air comme des boulets de canon. Law frissonne, et redresse son dos meurtri.

Un gargouillement s'échappe de son ventre. Tiens ? Est-ce que le geôlier est en retard ? Étrange. D'habitude, il arrive toujours avant que l'estomac du prisonnier ait le temps de se plaindre.

La nourriture qu'il donne est souvent à moitié pourrie, mais c'est la seule chose qui permet à Law de rester en vie. Un quignon de pain noir et un bout de fromage dur comme la brique valent toujours mieux que rien du tout.

Ils sont vraiment bruyants, dehors … Attendez … Ce n'est pas un coup de feu, qu'il vient d'entendre ?

La porte s'ouvre avec fracas, et la lumière se rue à l'intérieur de la cellule, aveuglant le prisonnier. À travers ses yeux plissés, il distingue une forme humaine qui se tient devant lui.

« Il y a quelqu'un ?! »

Une voix de femme. Law tente de parler, mais sa gorge n'émet qu'un gémissement rauque.

« Les gars ! Venez, y a un prisonnier ! »

Des pas retentissent à l'extérieur, accompagnés d'acclamations et de cris de joie. Law sent des bras qui le soulèvent, et il hurle quand les chaines qu'il porte se mettent à lui arracher la peau.

« Faites gaffe, vous allez lui casser les poignets ! Sabo, va chercher le trousseau de clefs ! »

C'est toujours la femme qui parle. Sa voix s'élève au milieu des bruits du combat qui se mène au-dehors. Une voix dure et tendre à la fois, une voix de meneuse.

Une main lui agrippe le bras, et alors que la vue lui revient peu à peu, il distingue les traits de sa sauveuse. Des yeux sombres, un nez fin, une bouche aux lèvres rondes. Un grain de beauté orne sa pommette droite. Il semble naturel, contrairement à ceux dont se parent les dames de haute naissance.

Brusquement, ses chaines tombent au sol, éclaboussant les guenilles déjà trempées de Law. Ses poignets lui semblent aussi légers qu'une plume.

« Tu es libre, citoyen ! Libre ! »

Libre ? Ce mot n'a plus aucun sens, pour lui. Un prisonnier n'en connait plus la saveur.

La femme l'aide à se relever, et le groupe les escorte dehors, où il s'éparpille vers les autres portes. Law se laisse porter vers un escalier dont l'ascension lui prend de longues et pénibles minutes. La femme l'encourage, lui dit de tenir.

Il a l'impression d'avoir toutes les cloches de Notre-Dame qui carillonnent dans son crâne, et chaque pas le vide de ses forces. Il n'a pas eu son quignon de pain quotidien.

Law a une furieuse envie de tout plaquer, de se laisser tomber par terre et de ne plus jamais bouger. Plus jamais.

« Il ne faut pas trainer, dépêche-toi ! »

Soudain, une douleur intense lui traverse e torse, en même temps que la balle de fusil qui dessine un cercle rouge sur sa peau.

Ses jambes se dérobent sous lui. La femme hurle, mais ses cris ne peuvent rien contre le voile noir qui obscurcit la vision de Law.

Il sombre lentement.

« Réveille-toi ! »

Autour de lui, les balles sifflent, la poudre hurle, les canons rugissent. Mais lui n'entend plus rien, même pas la voix de la femme affolée qui tente de l'éloigner du champ de bataille.

« Je vais te sortir de là, citoyen, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

S'inquiéter ? Pourquoi ? Il se sent bien, merveilleusement bien. Le ciel le surplombe, et les rues agitées de Paris le protègent. Il est heureux, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Juste avant de sombrer intégralement, Law se dit qu'au moins, il est mort à l'air libre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut à tous et à toutes ! Je suis de retour pour fêter la ( presque ) fin de mes examens !**

 **Merci à Banana, Lya, Toshiro-Hitsugaya222, Jafaden et Mlle Portgas pour leurs reviews. Vous êtes fantastiques.**

 **Sur ce, en avant !**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **L'esclave et l'homme aux yeux gris**

Le soleil écrasait les étals du grand marché de Khazad. Les marchands avaient accroché de larges tentures chamarrées afin de protéger leurs clients, et de jeunes enfants vendaient aux passants des boissons, des figues, des dattes et de toutes sortes de pâtisseries. Les porteurs d'eau parcouraient sans répit les allées du grand marché, accélérant la cadence face au flux d'acheteurs qui réclamaient à boire pour leurs bêtes.

On se pressait autours des estrades où se tenaient les enchères, dans un concert de cris, d'objections, d'exclamations et de plaintes. Chacun voulait la meilleure marchandise au meilleur prix, quitte à marchander pendant des heures.

Et debout sur l'estrade, les esclaves se taisaient.

Parmi eux, vêtue des lambeaux de ce qui avait été une robe, Bonney observait la foule. Vue de l'extérieur, elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une de ces femmes étrangères, dont on n'entravait pas les pieds pour offrir aux clients la vue de leurs chevilles fines comme des baguettes de cannelle. Mais intérieurement, la jeune fille bouillonnait de rage, de dégout et de colère. Elle détestait Teach, le marchand qui l'avait capturée, elle détestait son peuple d'esclavagiste et leurs méthodes barbares pour mater les esclaves.

Ses yeux cherchaient désespérément une échappatoire. Teach l'avait placée sur le tout-devant de l'estrade, de manière à ce que les acheteurs puissent admirer sa peau de lait et ses jambes fines. Une chance pour elle : son évasion serait bien plus simple si elle ne devait pas bousculer ses compagnons de galère.

Un homme s'approcha de Teach et pointa une esclave du doigt. Bonney la sentit se crisper, non sans raison : l'homme devait avoir au moins soixante ans, trois fois l'âge de son futur achat.

Pris dans d'intenses négociations, Teach détourna le regard de ses marchandises. Maintenant !

Bonney sauta prestement de l'estrade et se mit à courir aussi vite que lui permettaient ses jambes. Elle zigzagua entre les passants pour échapper au regard de Teach. La foule se referma derrière elle, et la jeune fille ne put résister au sourire qui lui montait aux lèvres.

Libre, elle était libre ! Il ne lui suffisait plus que de rejoindre les portes de la ville, et …

« Mon esclave s'est enfuie, rattrapez-la ! »

La voix hargneuse de Teach fusa dans l'air, tranchant les ailes que Bonney s'était imaginée posséder. Autour d'elle, les passants semblaient se retourner, comme s'ils savaient qui elle était.

« T'es où, petite pute, que je t'apprenne l'obéissance ?! »

La jeune fille se remit à courir. Elle devait s'échapper, il le fallait. Si Teach la retrouvait …

Elle tourna au coin d'une ruelle et s'appuya contre un mur pour reprendre son souffle. Il lui fallait un plan, et vite. L'esclavagiste devait être en train de rallier ses collègues à sa cause : elle n'avait plus une minute à perdre. Les portes de la ville fermaient au coucher du soleil, elle devait donc les atteindre avant.

Bonney jeta un coup d'œil vers la rue. Pas de Teach en vue. Si elle se comportait comme une habitante lambda, personne ne la suspecterait d'être une esclave en fuite.

Soudain, une main lui agrippa le poignet. Elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur et se retourna vivement vers son bourreau. Il paraissait avoir le même âge qu'elle, et la fixait de ses yeux d'un gris sombre.

« Tu croyais aller où, esclave ? »

Sa voix était froide, presque cruelle, chargée de mépris. En comparaison, celle de Teach semblait incroyablement sympathique. Le jeune homme lui tordit le bras, la forçant à s'agenouiller. Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle, et lui demanda :

« Qui est ton maitre ? »

Il allait la livrer à Teach. Et alors … Non, elle ne voulait pas imaginer ce que l'esclavagiste lui ferait subir s'il la retrouvait. Ce serait un sort pire que la mort.

Elle chargea dans sa voix toute la haine qu'elle avait accumulée auprès de Teach et lui cracha au visage :

« Je n'ai pas de maitre, pourriture ! »

Il lui saisit le menton et rapprocha leurs deux visages. D'une main, il dégagea la nuque de la jeune fille, dévoilant une marque discrète tracée au henné.

« Un cercle de ronce. Tu appartiens à Teach. »

Non, non, non ! Elle y était presque ! Ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça ! La jeune fille se débattit de toutes ses forces, mais la poigne de fer de l'homme la maintenait près de lui. Elle commença à paniquer. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose !

Bonney leva prestement le genou et frappa l'homme au ventre. Une expression de douleur imprégna ses traits, et il laissa échapper un gémissement sourd, mais il ne la lâcha pas. Au contraire, sa poigne se raffermit.

« Petite garce … »

D'un mouvement brusque, il la releva et l'entraina à l'extérieur de la ruelle, lui arrachant un bref cri de surprise. Ils eurent à peine fait trois pas que Teach apparut devant eux, une expression de plaisir malsain collée au visage.

« Te voilà, petite pute ! Tu vas voir le châtiment qu'on réserve aux esclaves dans ton genre … »

Il se tourna vers l'homme qui l'avait interceptée et lui adressa un sourire mielleux :

« Merci de ton aide, Law. Je saurai me souvenir de toi. »

L'homme aux yeux gris opina du chef. Il jeta un dernier regard en direction de Bonney, avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner. La jeune fille le suivit des yeux, faisant de son mieux pour dissimuler la haine et la rage qui montaient en elle. Le nom et les traits de Law se gravèrent dans son esprit.

Et tandis que Teach levait son fouet en ricanant, elle se promit qu'un jour elle les tuerait tous les deux.

Au prix de sa vie s'il le fallait.


	7. Chapter 7

Salut à tous et à toutes ! Pour fêter la fin de mes examens, je poste un nouvel OS.

Je tiens à vous prévenir que pendant les vacances, il me sera difficile de poster régulièrement.

Merci à Jafaden et Mlle Portgas, qui ont eu la gentillesse de reviewer malgré les examens.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **L'amour et la nuit.**

La chambre est éclairée par la lumière tamisée de bougies parfumées à la cannelle. Les rideaux sont tirés, et le plancher de chêne est orné de vêtements épars. Entre les draps du lit, deux corps s'aiment avec passion. Des caresses, entremêlées de soupirs.

Law embrasse tendrement les lèvres de celle qui est maintenant sa femme, et Bonney laisse échapper un éclat de rire. Deux anneaux d'or brillent à leurs doigts. Il l'aime à faire trembler le ciel. Elle vendrait son âme pour lui.

Ce n'est que la première nuit.

Dehors l'hiver s'annonce, et dans son lit Bonney a froid. Elle grelotte sous les couvertures pourtant épaisses, et ses lèvres bleuissent à force d'être ignorées. Tout son être tremble et frissonne sous l'assaut de l'air glacial.

Mais le corps chaud de Law se glisse à ses côtés, et soudainement, la température monte. Les deux amants mêlent leurs doigts, et des sourires éclairent leurs visages. Lentement leurs lèvres se joignent. Il l'aime passionnément. Elle se sent mourir sans lui.

Ce n'est que la centième nuit.

Les ombres traversent les rideaux et viennent recouvrir leurs corps enlacés. Alors qu'elle s'est endormie, lui ne parvient pas à trouver le sommeil. Il a trop chaud malgré le ventilateur qui gémit dans un coin de la chambre. Law caresse lentement les courbes de cette femme qu'il connait maintenant par cœur.

Bonney est toujours aussi belle, mais quand il la prend dans ses bras, il a comme une boule de plomb qui lui bloque la gorge. Leurs baisers sont moins fiévreux, son cœur bat de moins en moins vite quand il la voit.

Ce n'est encore que la cinq-centième nuit

Ce soir leurs corps ne se touchent plus. Leurs étreintes leur paraissent vides, et quand Law prend Bonney dans ses bras, il se sent suffoquer. Leur lit lui semble trop étroit. Il sait que la passion s'en est allée, et son alliance pèse une tonne à son doigt.

L'amour lui laisse le cœur amer, il ne reste que leurs souvenirs. Alors qu'il parcourt leurs albums photos, Bonney rentre de son travail. Elle lui lance un bref salut qui se perd dans le silence de leur appartement. Law sent le parfum d'un autre temps qui imprègne ces photos, alors qu'ils mangent en silence un repas aux saveurs fades.

C'est déjà la millième nuit.

Law porte à ses lèvres un verre d'alcool, et le whiskey lui brûle la gorge. Autour de lui, les clients rient, et il se surprend à sourire. Il a laissé son alliance sur la table, et tout de suite il se sent plus léger. Les glaçons dansent dans son verre, alors qu'une femme s'assied à sa droite.

Il sent que dans son corps, une flamme se rallume. Elle a des cheveux doux comme la soie, et son rire lui fait penser à un concert de clochettes. Law a besoin de ce goût d'inconnu dans la bouche, alors, quand elle l'embrasse, il envoie sa conscience au diable. Et mon Dieu que la sensation est douce …

C'est enfin la deux-millième nuit.

Dans ce lit qui n'est pas le sien, Law se sent enfin revivre. Le désir lui colle à la peau, son cœur s'agite violemment entre ses côtes. Cette fille à la chevelure de feu réveille la passion en lui, et même s'il a promis d'en aimer une autre, rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.

Il sait bien que ce qu'il fait est mal, mais les mots sont faibles par rapport aux caresses de Nami. Elle lui vend des doses d'adrénaline, qu'elle lui injecte par ses baisers. C'est comme une explosion interne, qui efface l'ennui et le vide qu'il trouvait dans les bras de Bonney.

C'est toujours la deux-millième nuit.

C'est comme une renaissance, un nouvel amour que Law sent pulser dans ses veines. Désormais Bonney lui semble invisible, triste, pâle. Chaque matin un baiser vide de sens, comme pour se persuader qu'ils s'aiment encore, et la journée qui passe lentement, au rythme des jours et des saisons.

Et puis vient la nuit, l'amour et le sourire de Nami. Law éloigne d'un revers de main ses remords et ses craintes, pour se consacrer à sa rouquine qui le fait rentrer chaque soir un peu plus tard.

Il se fout du nombre de nuit.

Law ouvre discrètement la porte et parcourt l'appartement sur la pointe des pieds. Mais soudain la lumière s'allume. Il voit quelqu'un dans la cuisine. Bonney se lève en chancelant, une bouteille de whiskey à la main. Sa voix est cassée par les larmes, ses yeux rougis par le mépris, par la tristesse et par la rage. Elle s'avance d'un pas hésitant, le clair de lune dans ses cheveux. Elle veut tout savoir : où, quand, comment, son nom, son âge, ce qu'elle a de plus pour qu'il se soit jeté dans ses bras.

Law sent que tout lui échappe, il tente de comprendre comment il en est arrivé là. Il voudrait revenir en arrière, tout annuler, mais c'est trop tard.

Ce sera sûrement leur dernière nuit.

Il est seul dans l'appartement, allongé sur leur grand lit vide. Son monde vient tout juste de s'écrouler, Law tente de se rendre compte de l'étendue des dégâts.

Les armoires sont à demi vides, Bonney avait déjà fait son sac. Il ne reste plus rien d'elle, seulement les vestiges de son parfum, et les souvenirs qui le torturent. Il se traite de tous les noms, pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. La pensée du suicide l'effleure, mais au fond il est déjà mort.

Il sait que c'est la fin de leurs nuits.

Bonney a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, un homme bien différent de Law, qui ne la fera jamais souffrir. Mais lui ne va pas bien, il n'a pas refait sa vie. Nami est loin désormais, il est seul avec sa douleur. Chaque soir il contemple leurs photos, comme un con dans une mauvaise comédie romantique. Il déprime, la nourriture lui semble fade.

Law est comme un bateau qui chavire. Ses joues se creusent, et sous ses yeux, on voit des cernes qui se dessinent.

Pour lui il n'y a plus de nuits.

Un jour où il est seul chez lui, trois coups timides se font entendre à la porte. Quand il ouvre, son cœur fait un bond.

Bonney pleure sur le palier, avec ses deux petites valises

C'est une nouvelle nuit.

La chambre est éclairée par la lumière tamisée de bougies parfumées à la cannelle. Les rideaux sont tirés, et le plancher de chêne est orné de vêtements épars. Entre les draps du lit, deux corps s'aiment avec passion. Des caresses, entremêlées de soupirs.

Law embrasse tendrement les lèvres de celle qui est à nouveau sa femme, et Bonney laisse échapper un éclat de rire. Leurs anneaux d'or brillent à leurs doigts. Il l'aime à faire trembler le ciel. Elle vendrait son âme pour lui.

Ils ne veulent plus compter les nuits.

Un millier de nuits plus tard, Law se sert un verre de whiskey. Il se sent de plus en plus mal, l'alcool l'aide à tenir le coup. Au fond, il sait qu'il n'a que ce qu'il mérite.

Il veut oublier que chaque nuit, Bonney rentre un peu plus tard.


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut à tous et à toutes ! Voici enfin le chapitre 8 de ce recueil.**

 **Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Bonne lecture !**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **L'avocat et l'assassin**

Le bar baignait dans la lumière trouble d'une lampe à gaz à la dorure écaillée. Le sol était couvert de plusieurs tapis rapiécés, sur lesquels on avait installé de lourdes tables en bois où les consommateurs prenaient place. Un large miroir fendillé sur les bords avait été installé dans le dos du barman, juste derrière une impressionnante collection de bouteilles de couleurs et de formes diverses.

Law fixait le vide d'un air absent, tandis que ses doigts faisaient rouler négligemment son verre sur la table. Une main soutenant sa tête, il écoutait les gémissements d'un phonographe installé dans l'ombre d'une plante exotique aux fleurs rouges.

Le raclement d'une chaise que l'on fait glisser sur le sol le tira de sa rêverie. Il leva les yeux et les plongea dans ceux d'une jeune femme habillée avec soin, aux cheveux coupés courts, comme le voulait la mode du moment.

« Bonjour, M. Trafalgar. »

« Bonjour, Miss … »

« Jewelry. »

Tiens ? Il avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Mais où ?

Le serveur déposa sur leur table deux flûtes de champagne effilées. La demoiselle poussa l'une d'elles vers Law, avec un sourire mutin. Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier, et avala prestement une gorgée du liquide doré.

« Pourquoi vous venez me parler, Miss Jewelry ? »

« On m'a dit que vous proposiez des services … spéciaux. »

« Quel genre de services ? »

Miss Jewelry porta le champagne à ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant Law sans réponse, mais lui permettant de la reluquer à loisir.

Elle était vraiment jolie. Fine, gracieuse, avec de logs cils recourbés. Le jeune homme n'aurait pas dit non si on lui avait proposé d'en croquer un bout. De plus, la coupe distinguée de ses vêtements suggérait son appartenance à la haute société. Le genre de fille dont la dot devait valoir au moins cinq fois le salaire d'un homme comme Law.

Miss Jewelry rouvrit les yeux. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui souffla :

« Imaginez qu'un homme veuille s'accaparer l'héritage de sa nièce. Il ne peut pas le faire légalement, alors il tente de faire tomber l'héritière gênante par des moyens plus … efficaces. La jeune fille craint pour sa vie, et elle aimerait tant que son oncle disparaisse de façon … définitive … »

Law esquissa un sourire.

« Vous feriez ça pour moi, M. Trafalgar ? »

« Tout dépend du nombre de billets verts que je recevrais si je m'occupe de votre problème. »

« Je peux mettre beaucoup d'argent dans votre poche. Mais le nombre exact dépend de votre compétence. »

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Qui avez-vous déjà fait disparaitre ? »

Law hésita. Devait-il révéler des informations qui le conduiraient directement derrière les barreaux si la police venait à en prendre connaissance ? La fille n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se frotter aux enquêteurs, sinon elle ne serait jamais venue le voir. Et aucune chance qu'elle soit employée par les flics : ils ne confieraient jamais ce genre de mission à une femme.

« J'ai envoyé au ciel quelques hommes politiques : Fujitora, Aokiji, … Des hommes de loi, aussi : le juge Akainu, le célèbre avocat Garp Monkey, … »

« Et aussi un jeune avocat, non ? Celui qui défendait Leroux, dans son procès pour meurtres et escroqueries. » fit-elle d'une voix tendue.

« Ah oui ! Coby Jewelry … »

Law s'arrêta net. Face à lui, Miss Jewelry pointait en direction de son visage un revolver au métal brillant. Un sourire victorieux, mélange d'excitation et de félicité, s'affichait sur son visage.

« Vous vous souvenez de Coby Jewelry ? C'est bien. Je n'aurai pas à vous rafraichir la mémoire. »

Bien sûr que Law se souvenait de Jewelry ! Il s'en souvenait même mieux que tous les autres ! Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas. Peut-être à cause de son jeune âge. Vingt ans, c'est jeune pour mourir. Mais bon, on l'avait payé pour le flinguer, pas pour le prendre en pitié.

Law l'avait attendu devant sa porte. L'avocat habitait une grande maison peinte en blanc. Vers huit heures, Jewelry était apparu au coin de la rue. Law s'était approché de lui, et puis …

Et puis il avait tiré.

Coby avait ouvert la bouche pour hurler, mais aucun son n'en était sorti. L'assassin avait tourné les talons, mine de rien, et s'était éloigné sans un mot. Il avait empoché son argent auprès de son commanditaire, et Coby Jewelry avait quitté son esprit.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

La fille pointait son arme vers lui avec détermination. Ses yeux étaient animés par une expression de plaisir qui frôlait le sadisme. Lentement, elle appuya le canon du revolver contre le front de Law. Ça sentait mauvais pour lui.

« C'était quelqu'un de votre famille ? » demanda Law.

« Mon frère. »

Le jeune homme posa sa main sur le bras tendu de la jeune fille. Si il la jouait fine, il y avait moyen de la faire changer d'avis.

« Écoutez. Vous êtes jeune, vous avez toute la vie devant vous. Vous n'allez pas tout gâcher pour un mec comme moi, non ? Votre frère ne voudrait certainement pas que vous agissiez comme vous le faites maintenant.»

Elle écarta la main posée sur son bras et lui sourit.

« Crève, ordure. »

Le coup de feu partit.


End file.
